The Prince and the Servant
by SutekiKage
Summary: a YohXRen pairing! Yoh is a soon to be king, Ren is his bodyguard. but after being friends for so long, do they long for something more? and what if a bad guy were added to the plot, trying to make Yoh his? RNR! rating might go up in future
1. 1

omg! i am so sorry that i replaced chapter 1 with 2! but heres the real deal, sorry! i neva noticed! and I'll try something new with my writing style that was suggested by one of my reviewers, maybe it'll be less confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king! If you read my other story you'd know that!

And the characters will be a bit out of character in this story, like Ren will be nicer then in the series, Yoh is the soon to be Shaman king of the 'only Shamans' world (the whole world is just shamans! No mortals! Hao's dream has come true! If it weren't for the fact he isn't in this story) Mikihisa is the current Shaman King, but he is really old...(like Yohmei in the series) so Yoh is taking the crown at 19. AND THIS STORY ISN'T AFTER THE SERIES! THINK OF IT AS A DIFFERENT DIMENSION, WITH THE SAME PEOPLE! ****

The Prince and the Servant

"Yoh, you need to rest. You're still sick!" the 5 year old navy blue haired boy stated as Yoh sat up.

"I'm find Ren, really. You don't have to be so protective" Yoh gave one of his convincing smiles to his childhood friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to the one I love?" the memory slowly faded away as the now 18 year old Ren stood in front of the almost King, Yoh.

"Sire, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh hi Ren! I didn't notice you there. And didn't I say that you don't have to call me that?"

"Right" Ren's cheeks flushed a brilliant red "I just came to tell you that it's that time again. Horo Horo is waiting for us in the main waiting room."Yoh snapped out of his dreamy state and stood up. He looked around for awhile before deciding to change out of his cloths.

"I'll be right there" taking this as a signal to leave, Ren left the room and walked towards where the main lobby is.

* * *

"Hey Ren!" Horo Horo cheerfully waved at Ren, who just walked into the large room that was furnished with pillows from floor to ceiling. Ren plopped down onto a nearby pillow before answering 

"sigh being the Prince's head bodyguard wasn't as easy as I thought..."

"Well you made the choice, remember? You were the one that wanted to protect Yoh for the rest of his life"

"I look back at that now and hate myself for it"

"at least your closer to him now, did you tell him your true feelings to him yet?"

"I hate myself for telling you that to..." Ren glared dangerously at Horo Horo who laughed nervously.

"So, did you tell him?" Horo Horo asked after a moment of silence.

"Tell who what?" Yoh's voice traveled across the room as both boys looked up.

"Re-..."

"Nothing!"Ren shoved Horo Horo in the gut, cutting him off.

"Sure?..." Yoh looked really confused, but didn't press the matter any further. He walked over to join his friends

"Did you have to do that!" Horo Horo yelled painfully.

"It's the only way to shut you up" Ren yelled back.

"Well if you're so smart, then think of something else!"

"Ahem" Mikihisa was standing at the, surprising everyone with his presence

"didn't I tell you two not to yell in this castle?"

"Yes, sire" Horo Horo and Ren responded by bowing.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound old..."

"Aren't you?..." Yoh mumbled under his breath, only loud enough for Ren and HoroHoro to hear. They held their laughter in as Mikihisa continued to talk.

" Yoh, remember we have some important guests coming over today. So be home before dinner time"

"Sure father" Mikihisa was already walking away as Yoh said this. After a moment of silence the boys broke out in laughter from the previous remark.

* * *

They hadn't even walked 10 steps out of the castle when they were crowded by a dozen women who wanted to see Yoh. "Prince Yoh!" they shrieked as they ran towards them. (A/N - idiots...) They were all yelling "marry me! I love you! Your so cute!...etc." (A/N - I'll repeat myself again, idiots) after almost half an hour of trying to get away, Ren called over some other bodyguards to take them away. 

"glad that's over..." Horo Horo sighed out in relief "geez, how can you attract all those girls in like under 5 seconds?"

"They don't really love me" Yoh explained "all they want is a chance to be the queen"

"oh" Horo Horo answered back.

* * *

After wandering for awhile, some people stopping them on the way to greet Yoh. They finally made it to their one favorite place. Everyone else was already there, Lyserg, Ryu, Faust, Chocolove, and all the girls. They were all workers from the palace, Faust was the King and Queen's personal doctor, Chocolove and Ryu were the best chiefs in the world, Lyserg was a traveling dowser that worked for the king, Horo Horo was the hardly working jester (A/N - I didn't know what job to give him), Ren was the captain of the bodyguards, Tamao was a great fortune teller, Pirka and Jun helped in the kitchen, Eliza was Faust's Nurse and wife, and Anna was the castle Itako. They became great friends because of Yoh, and decided to meet here under a huge oak tree when they wanted to meet. 

"Hi guys!" Yoh waved at them, catching their attention. They decided to meet once every month, to catch up, because working in the castle almost never gave them any spare time. They would meet for fun, or even sometimes to escape from problems in the castle.

"Hey Ren!" Jun waved "its been so long since we saw each other!"

"Hi Jun I mi-"

"Oh, guess what everyone!" Jun cut Ren of before he could continue "Me and Ryu are getting married!" Ren's jaw dropped.

"Congratulation!" Tamao and Pirka chimed.

"Ryu proposed to me yesterday!" Jun grabbed Ryu in a loving embrace "and look at the ring he gave me!" she stuck her finger out to the others, they ohhhhed and awwed at the sapphire and diamond ring on Jun's hand.

"Your so lucky Jun!" Pirka was giddy...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ren suddenly yelled, silencing everyone's excited chatter.

"what's wrong little brother?"

"You...him..." Ren was lost for words... "marry...me and Ryu...brothers!"

"Yup, short pants. Me and you are going to be brothers-in-law" Ren fainted

"He must be in shock" everyone agreed with Jun, not noticing the obvious. After varies attempts to rouse Ren everyone gave up, and decided to go flower picking! (A/N -I'm just letting my imagination wander..) But they couldn't carry Ren around with them, so Yoh volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on him.

* * *

"Ren...Ren wake up" it was Yoh, he was shaking him awake. 

"What happened?" Ren looked around, then remembered what had happened "OMG! I'm gonna be brothers with Ryu! Tell me its just a dream! Not true! not true!"

"Awe, come on Ren, don't be such a sour apple.(A/N - like I said...I'm just letting my imagination wander...) Maybe being Ryu's brother will be fun!"

"For you maybe! But I don't really want to be brothers with a lunatic!" Yoh looked hurt when Ren said this

"Ryu isn't a lunatic, just...unique!" he said with cheerful eyes.

"Sure, like that's easy to believe" Ren scoffed

"Ren, you shouldn't be so mean" Yoh punched him playfully

"I'm not being mean! I'm just being myself"

"Are you sure?" Yoh was disappearing, then reappearing all around Ren. Actually more like popping in and out of view

"Would I lie to the one I love?" Ren blurted out before he could stop himself. Yoh froze

"love...really?" Yoh looked at Ren sincerely.

"Uh, I mean...what I meant was..." Ren stammered out

"Because if you really do...I like you a lot to."Yoh looked Ren straight in the eyes, making Ren blush and look away.

"You...you do?"

"I always loved you Ren, ever since we were little..." This time it was Yoh's turn to blush. They heard some silent snickering behind them, then it burst out as full on laughter. Horo Horo was standing behind them (A/N - rotten timing...) they looked around worriedly, it was a good thing that only Horo Horo knew about their love towards each other, but if the others found out...

"it's ok, it's only me" he reassured them.

"When 'd you get back?" Yoh asked looking sort of annoyed, but cheerful at the same time.

"I got back when Ren said 'would I lie to the one I love'" he snickered out, mouth forming a grin. Both the boys flushed red.

"I just might have to kill you Horo Horo..." Ren pulled out his qwan Dou(A/N– ty for telling me Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura!) And playfully pointed it at Horo Horo's neck.

"Ok ok! I won't tell!" Horo Horo grinned back, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Hehe" Yoh smiled back "but one question, when should we tell the others?" that made the other two freeze in thought.

"When it's time to tell" Ren said after 10 seconds of awkward silence. (A/N - if your thinking the same thing I am...)

* * *

When the others got back, Yoh, Ren and Horo Horo acted as if there was nothing wrong. They all walked back to the castle and went their separate ways. Yoh went back to his room, and as his bodyguard, Ren followed like an obedient dog. "I don't even know why I need a bodyguard." Yoh solemnly looked down at the floor as they almost reached his room.

"Think of it as a way for us to be together" Yoh smiled as Ren said this

"maybe you're right" they went into the brightly lite room that was just as comfortable as the main waiting room. "sigh I hate dressing up for guests..." Yoh took his shirt off, baring his chest.

"Isn't it the meeting of the Shaman tribes today? To renew the old peace treaties, so we wouldn't fight each other?"

"Um..sounds just about right to me" Yoh was flipping through his closet for something formal. He found a silk button up blouse, black pressed pants and he put his favorite talon necklace over the whole attire. Ren looked at the ensemble uncertainly .

"It's not formal, but it's fine!" Yoh said before Ren could say anything.

"Master Yoh" a servant that worked for Mikihisa poked his head into Yoh's room "your father told me to bring you to the dinning room, everyone is waiting"

"oh, it's already started?"

"Yes, and we should hurry, Sire is getting impatient" Ren and Yoh burst out laughing at this remark, the servant looked at them strangely as he lead them to the dinning hall. There were 12 people that Yoh didn't see before sitting at the dinning table, presumably the tribe leaders. They stared at Yoh as he and Ren entered.

"Here's my son Yoh, who's going to take the throne in 4 months. Yoh! Come here and sit next to me!" Mikihisa's voice boomed. There were two empty chairs on one side of Mikihisa and Keiko (Yoh's mom) Yoh and Ren hastily walked over, and sat down. They saw Faust, Lyserg, Horo Horo, Tamao and Anna sitting across from them. Then Jun and Pirka lightly tapped them on the shoulder as they were seated. Yoh smiled at all of them, Ren just looking straight at Horo Horo, making Horo Horo nervous. The banquet was great, if it weren't for the fact that 5 of the tribe leaders were constantly glancing at Yoh nervously, making Yoh notice the weird look in their eyes. Ren noticed this to

"they look sort of suspicious..." he whispered, Yoh nodded in agreement.

* * *

After dinner, the tribe leaders were given different room and everyone split up again. Yoh was leaning on Ren, who in turn was leaning on the wall as they groggily walked back to their room. Mikihisa let them drink sake, and Ren, Yoh, Lyserg, and Horo Horo willingly obliged. But they went overboard, and were now hiccuping like crazy. Faust was dragging a drunk Horo Horo and Lyserg who were in the same condition as Yoh and Ren back to their rooms.

"hic hehe...Ren how'd you spilt up?"

"What the hic are you talking about?"

"There's three of you..."

"You're crazy..." they argued about if there were three Rens or one for the whole time they were walking back to Yoh's room.

"Ren...don't leave me...I'm lonely..." Yoh unwillingly let go of Ren whining as Ren was about to leave.

"sigh and why should I stay?"

"Well...if you really love me, then you would stay!" before Ren could react, Yoh jumped onto his back, and pulled him down. They tumbled on the floor playfully. Then they finally stopped at the foot of Yoh's bed, kissing passionately. Ren's hand pressed on top of Yoh's chest, his other hand tangled in Yoh's locks. They tumbled to the other side of the room into a pile of pillows.(Yoh's room is not that big) Both of them getting dizzier and dizzier. They eventually decided to climb onto the bed and take their cloths off. "I wish this night will last forever..." Yoh purred, his head rested on Ren's shoulder.

"I do to..." Ren looked into Yoh's endless eyes that seemed to be pools of black water. Yoh snuggled closer as they fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter over! Please review! I'll post up chapter 2 when I can! But it might be sort of hard cause my parents think I'm spending to much time on the com... 


	2. 2

I'm going to rush a bit in this story, everything is gonna happen really fast. Because I still need to work on my other 2 stories as well, but even though I'm rushing, the story will still be good! That's why Yoh and Ren already found out their love towards each other. So if you have any questions, or see a mistake tell/ ask me! And I won't respond to reviews, I only respond questions.

**Chapter 2**

"yawn huh?" Yoh looked around his room, Ren wasn't there. _Did he already leave? _Yoh frowned, when did Ren leave? _oh well, I'll see him later._ Yoh went straight to his closet, looking for cloths. He put on his traditional-cloths-that-he-always-wears-except-when-he's-not-fighting. Then found his headphone, turning the volume up so he could hear the song but was still able to hear other things. He walked towards the throne, where his father, mother, and Ren should be. Including Horo Horo and Faust, who always stayed near his parents. And Lysergwho was to stay by the King's side every time he came back from his travels.

* * *

It felt like forever before Yoh finally got near the Throne room. It was weird, he noticed that the castle was eerie quiet, you could hear a pin drop from miles away. Yoh yelled out "Hello? Anyone there?" his voice echoed through out the castle. _Weird...where is everyone?_ There was a muffled scream in one of the hallways to his right. He ran for the voice, and almost tripped over Lyserg. "Lyserg! What happened!" Lyserg was badly wounded on his head, a small puddle of blood accumulating to the floor. Morphine flew up to Yoh's face as if trying to tell him something.

"Y...Yoh...5 of the tribe leaders...are being controlled by this really strong shaman...he's trying to take over the throne...your fathers in danger..." Lyserg talked out through clenched teeth.

"Wait...my father can take care of himself, we need to find Faust. You need medical attention."

"Don't worry about me! Your father is in danger! You need to help him!"

"But-"

"Yoh! You have to go now!" Lyserg snapped, he really didn't want to snap at Yoh, but the king was in danger, major danger. Yoh sighed in defeat

"Fine, but I'm coming back with Faust later"

"Fine, now go!" Lyserg impatiently waved Yoh away.

_A strong shaman? But we know all the strongest shamans in the world, they all work for dad. Unless it's a rebel shaman, but one that's stronger then Lyserg?_ Yoh found it hard to believe that anyone they didn't know about could defeat his friend. All of his friends were actually the strongest shamans in the world. He was the strongest there was, stronger then his father. Jun was a master Doshi, Horo Horo could control and create ice at will, Anna was the strongest Itako in the world, no one but Yoh could defeat Ren, Faust, Choco, and Ryu, except for each other at times. But they all lost to Yoh if he did Double Median. Tamao was a famous fortune teller, all her predictions came true, and Lyserg's dowsing skills were the best by far. But someone beat the best Dowser in the world? That was almost near impossible unless you were someone of Yoh's shamanic level. He shook the thoughts away as he came upon the throne room doors. There were fighting sounds from inside, and it sounded like everyone, but Lyserg, he knew was fighting. He slowly peered into the huge room, and was shocked by what he saw. There were injured guards everywhere, but not a scratch on the tribe leaders that his friends were fighting. He saw that their eyes were distant, like the look of someone that was being mind controlled. _What's going on!_ Then he spotted his father and mother lying on the floor, a puddle of their mixed blood accumulating... "Dad! Mom!" without thinking he ran into the room, almost being hit by about three attacks that were sent his way.

"Yoh! Get away!" Choco yelled through the sound of battle.

Yoh double medianed as the five mind controlled tribe leaders started to aim at him. For a second he wanted to kill these people for almost killing his parents, but that would start another war, and these people couldn't help it if they were being mind controlled. Then that just left Plan B, waste all their furioku. "Guys! Move away!" they move out of the way in an instant, already sure what he was going to do. "Grand halo blade!" Yoh had long learned how to use this attack without harming anyone seriously. The attack made all the tribe leaders snap out of their trance, then they used all their remaining furioku to defend themselves from the attack.

* * *

"We are truly sorry Prince Yoh" one of the tribe leaders answered "we don't know what came over us...we didn't want to hurt the king" it had been 4 hours since what happened, the man that Lyserg was talking about was gone. Yoh's father, mother and Lyserg were with Faust and Eliza.

"Truly sorry, Prince Yoh" another man spoke up.

"It's ok, you weren't the ones who did it. I won't punish you for doing nothing." Yoh was holding trial against the 5 tribe leaders, because his father was unable to come. But he didn't charge them, he saw the look in their eyes when he attacked them. They were honest men, like Horo Horo's village elder. Who he was really mad at was the man who was controlling them, and almost killed his mother and father. He sent them to their rooms before he faced his friends.

"Don't you think you're being a bit to nice Yoh?" Choco pouted "they did try to kill us..."

"Yea, but they didn't mean to. It was that man who stabbed Mikihisa and Keiko"

"that guy was scary.." Horo Horo shuddered

"his eyes were eye's of snakes..." Ren pointed out, sending shivers down everyone's necks as they remembered the sight of them.

"Yoh..." Faust entered the room , looking sadder then ever.

"What..." Yoh looked into Faust's eye's and knew...his parents were dead...he fell to his knees with a heavy thud

"Couldn't you heal them?" he asked desperately. Faust shook his head

"no...there was poison in the blades that this assassin stabbed your parents with. I tried all my medicine, but it eats away at the anti-biotic like acid." everyone saw that Yoh was really upset, as he stood up and walked out of the room, trying not to cry in front of his friends.

"Yoh..." Ren went after him, but Ryu held him back

"Yoh needs some time alone..." Ren nodded in understanding, he had to go help with the death ceremony. A ceremony that was celebrated when an important person in the castle died. He was needed to help cremate the king and queen, since it was one of the head guard's jobs.

* * *

Yoh had walked straight to where his parents were. Their once shining eyes, were finally dim. "I didn't want to be King this way...not this way..." he sat down in between them, falling asleep as he thought of all the good memories of when he was little, when he was happy.

* * *

"There you are..." an invisible being spoke up. Footsteps with no seeable owner were heard as they approached Yoh's side. "Hello Prince" snake like eye's scanning the boy in front of him. "How do you do?" He stroked Yoh's cheek "sorry about killing your parents, but the only way to get the throne is to kill the competition, including you" the man pulled out a blade that glistened a strange purple, pressing the blade to Yoh's neck. "I can kill you right now, and I had many opportunities in the past, but I'll let you live for my enjoyment" he bent down to Yoh's cheek, kissing him before silence returned to the room.

* * *

Chapter over! I'll post chapter 3 up soon! 


	3. 3

Let me explain the most important area's in this world. There are 6 quadrants on the Earth in this story, they are 6 continents on the world.

1)Yoh and his friends are on the continent of life, the continent between 4 of the other 5 continents. It is also the continent that the king lives on. The Continent of life has the most shamanic focus in the world, all spiritual power is concentrated there.

2)Another continent is the continent of Death, it is also in between the other 4 continents, located on the other side of the earth, opposite if the continent of life. No one goes there, the place is made of pure evil. The only thing you can find there is death, hence the name.

_They are the 2 base continents in the world._

3) the East quadrant is called the Psychic Kingdom, it is on the right of the continent of Life, left of the continent of Death. Most shamans there are weak physically, but strong mentally. The specialize in defense. The island is small and sparsely populated, everyone on one part of the continent.

4) the West quadrant is called the Kingdom of Talons, left of the Continent of life, right of the continent of Death. People there are strong in body, weak in mind. I don't mean that they're stupid! I mean their mind strength is weak.

5) the North continent is called the Country of Fur, its freezing there like the tundra, only the most durable shamans went to live there. It is above the continent of Life and Death.

6) the South continent is called the Country of Feathers, opposite of the country of Fur. It is warm there, hotter then the desert on occasions, but still pretty wet there because of all the lakes and rivers in it. It is below the continent of life and death.

_These are the supporting continents. There is a trustee that serves the king and palace placed in the center of each continent except the continent of death, so the king doesn't have to deal with everything that's happening in the world. _

**Chapter 3**

They watched in silence as the flames took two of the most cherished people in the world, to a place that all are destined to return to. Yoh was now officially king, 4 months ahead of schedule but fine. It was about 2 days ago that the king and queen died together. Everyone was upset, but Yoh was the worst, he was a complete wreck. Ren had gone into his room the day before, to comfort Yoh, but all Yoh did was give him the silent treatment and tell him to get out. He was still in the same state today, looking at nothing, avoiding the burning gaze of the pyre. Everyone felt the heavy feeling in their gut, the feeling to help Yoh. But the feeling also warned them not to bother him. Yoh was just wandering the halls for the past few days, looking at everything, as if to remember every memory that he had in his life. Faust had tried to talk to Yoh about some problems in the south in the morning, all Yoh did was glare at Faust angrily, causing him to clamp shut for 4 hours straight. They decided to leave Yoh alone after that, when he feels better he'll tell them.

* * *

"Yoh...?" Ren was peaking into Yoh's room, checking if Yoh was ok, and seeing if Yoh wanted to talk. 

"What?" Ren was shocked at hearing Yoh's voice, he hadn't talked for almost 3 whole days.

"Um...well...you know...if you want to talk about anything that's worrying you, I'm here, ok?" he blurted out nervously.

"Ren..." Yoh said after awhile of silence.

"Yea?" Ren asked eagerly, wanting to help his friend.

"I..." Yoh sounded uncertain, unwilling to talk. Ren walked over to Yoh's bed, wrapping Yoh in his arms. Yoh tensed up, but then relaxed as Ren kissed him on the neck.

" wanna talk about it?"

"No..." Yoh looked into Ren's eyes, there was concern in his eyes, a lot of concern. "You don't have to worry about me Ren...I'm fine" Yoh smiled back, Ren felt his heart warm at the gesture.

"I missed you..." Ren hugged Yoh, Yoh pulled him onto the bed. "you've been hiding from everyone." they went underneath the bed sheets.

"I missed you to..." Yoh kissed Ren before Ren could say anything more. (A/N - I don't really like going into detail about 'doing it'. If you really want me to though...I wouldn't really mind...just tell me and I'll try...)

* * *

The next day, Yoh was pleasantly cheerful, warming everyone's hearts with his smile. 

"King...Yoh" No one was used to hearing or saying that yet, especially not Faust who had served the King and Queen for as long as he can remember. Yoh flinched when he heard this, but seemed to accept the fact that his father is dead, and smiled at Faust. "Yoh, we have a problem...the person who killed your father...he somehow took command of the east quadrant of earth"

"WHAT!" Lyserg yelled out in mild shock.

"He went to the Psychic Kingdom and killed everyone in the palace there, including the trustee in charge of the smaller issues in the country" Yoh couldn't believe this, the Psychic Kingdom had the best defense system installed in the castle.

"Who is this person?" Yoh asked as his friends started to yelled out.

"He goes by the name of Hai, we do not know anything else about him"

"Ok..." Yoh nodded for Faust to keep on going

"he secretly snuck into the palace and silently killed everyone by slitting their throats, then almost killed everyone else who tried to stop him. 53 dead, no one injured, all this was done in under 10 minutes. The Kingdom surrendered, not wanting anymore dead."

"I understand..." anger filled his eyes, the east quadrant was already sparsely populated, of course they didn't want anymore people to die.

"So what are we going to do?" Horo Horo asked when it was to quiet for his liking.

"They declared war against the rest of the quadrants..." Faust said glumly "Hai demanded a war for control" Yoh froze

"Yoh, what are we going to do?" Ryu looked at him.

_This is what being a king feels like? Deciding everyone's fate with a few words, that just doesn't feel right..._ "I'm not sure...but we can't kill more people, so my answer right now is no." Yoh stood up and left the throne room, heading to the garden.(A/N - I'm making the bad guy hao but with a diff name, is that ok? and his name means 'yes', I couldn't bring myself to change his name fully so i just changed 1 letter...)

* * *

Usually the king had 5 bodyguards follow him at a time, but he told them not to worry about him, and ordered them to go follow someone else. Even Ren was ordered to guard someone else but him. _sigh is the garden the only place I can relax?_ He thought as he bent down to sniff a lily. 

"Well hello there sire" someone unfamiliar spoke up "so nice to finally meet you alone, and awake. Yoh turned around to face a person with snake like eyes, and looked almost like him.

"what do you mean by that?" the man bowed

"I am Hai" he grinned, ignoring the question "and I've come for you" Hai took a step forward, towards Yoh.

"You...you're the one who killed my parents..." Yoh said out, trembling angrily.

"Correct, I am he" Hai smiled as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"How could you!" Yoh shouted out, sounding near tears.

"Sad, Yoh? Well it doesn't matter, come with me."

"Wh-"

"Yoh!" before Yoh could ask, Ren had spotted Hai and ran towards them, weapon raised. But before he could reach, he hit a force-field that threw him backwards into a bush of roses.

"Re-..." Yoh yelled out ready to rush to Ren's side, but Hai had grabbed him around the waist, pulling him forward, and kissed him. (A/N - ARGH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! NO ONE CAN TOUCH YOH, even though Ren had already kissed him in the story...) Yoh pushed away but Hai prevented him from moving.

"Yoh!" Ren was banging on the force field, trying to get through. Lyserg, Faust, and Ryu had spotted them too, and ran across the garden towards them.

"Rise Eliza!" Faust was calling on his spirit, making the giant Eliza. "Serum attack!" Everyone else 2nd form oversouled too.

"Chariot attack!" Ryu's dragon/ wagon/ chariot/ Tokageroh thingy attacked the force field. Yoh felt his strength leave him, his furioku was dissolving into thin air. The others must have seen it too "Yoh!"Lyserg yelled out

"What are you doing to him Hai?" Ren yelled out in anger. After awhile, Yoh felt himself pass out as Hai finally let go. The force field disappeared as did Hai.

"Yoh!" Ren ran over to him, picking him up, holding him close. Faust was checking Yoh's pulse

"he's fine, just drained of energy"

"should we carry him back to his room?" Ryu asked, picking Yoh up from Ren's lap.

"Let me do it..." Ren turned around, looking like he was going to piggy-back someone.

"But Re-" Horo Horo stepped on Ryu's foot before he could protest. Ryu knew this meant something, so put Yoh on Ren's back.

"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of him" Ren added before walking into the castle.

"What was that for snow bunny?" Horo Horo twitched as he heard his old pet nickname from Ryu, but forced himself not to kill Ryu

"it's nothing, but if Ren want's to help Yoh, then let him."

"Are you hiding something?" Ryu asked, unconvinced with the excuse.

"NO!" Horo Horo tried to look like he wasn't hiding anything. The other's stared at him, shadowing him.

"I can't tell you yet! Unless I want Ren to kill me!"Horo Horo yelled out in a panicked voice

"Is that so..." they glared at him evilly, but knew he was telling the truth. If Ren didn't want anyone to know about anything, he would make sure that no one knew.

"Fine..." Lyserg finally said, dismissing their ideas of torturing Horo Horo into telling them. Horo Horo sighed in relief, but the others still stared at him weirdly.

* * *

Ren dropped Yoh onto his bed slowly, tucking him in. "Yoh...I promise you that I will protect you with my life..."

* * *

Chapter over! Hoped you liked it! It had some Yoh Ren fluff at the end. Plz review! 


	4. 4

I know that Hai mean's yes, I know I know...I bet you're thinking I'm weird for naming Hao, Hai...but I'm not using any Japanese terms in the rest of the story, and I think Hai sounds like a pretty nice name. Go ahead and think I'm weird, like I care.

And also, I'm making Hai kidnap Yoh this chapter! And I'll stop at?...just read for the juicy details! I don't want to spoiled for you now would I?

**Chapter 4**

His head hurt like hell. _Must be from drinking all that sake, note to self, never drink all that beer ever again._ He thought. He looked around his room, and was shocked to see Ren asleep in one of the extra chairs. Then memories of what happened that day came flooding back. He touched his lips that were slightly tingling from Hai's touch. He slowly got off the bed and decided to wake up Ren.

"Ren, wake up.." Yoh proceeded to shake Ren awake. Ren opened his eyes groggily, but fully snapped awake when he saw who was the one waking him up.

"Yoh! Thank god!" Ren threw his arms around Yoh, hugging him tightly.

"gasp Ren! I can't breath! To tight!" Yoh gasped out from the grip like hug that his lover gave him. Ren lessened the hold, but hung on anyways.

"So glad you're ok!" Ren half laughed and cried out. Yoh smiled and hugged Ren back.

"Did he really...kiss me?..." Yoh reluctantly said out, looking into Ren's eyes, seeking the truth, no matter how sick it was.

"Yes..." Ren hissed, his eyes turned into hateful slits. Yoh's fears were confirmed, Hai had...Hai had kissed him, in front of his love.

"Ren...I'm sorry...so sorry"

"For what?"

"I could've stopped him, you didn't have to go through that..." Ren did understand what Yoh was talking about, till it dawned on him.

"Yoh, you don't have to care about that, it wasn't your choice. He forced you to do it" Ren tried to comfort Yoh, but the hurt/ sorry look still stayed on his face. On instinct Ren kissed Yoh. Yoh smiled sheepishly, kissing back. Ren stopped the kiss for a second to say "the kiss you gave Hai wasn't real, this is" with that every sad thought disappeared from Yoh's mind.

* * *

Yoh went to look for Faust when he and Ren were cough done their business. (If you would like writing lovey-dovey scenes for me, please feel free to tell me. I do not like writing that sort of stuff, But the story will get more interesting with something like that. So if you are willing to help me write it, please contact me) Faust did a check over his body, which made Yoh laugh like crazy. (Let's pretend Yoh is very very ticklish in the story!) He couldn't stop laughing and moving away when Faust slide the stethoscope to Yoh's chest. Faust had to call for help to hold the hysterical teen down.

"Ahh! Stop it stop it! Hahahaha! Faust! It tickles! Stop! omg! HAHAHA!" Yoh was practically laughing himself to death, it was strange how he really didn't die yet.

"Yoh! Stop moving! You're only making it worse!" Faust scolded, yelling at the guards to hold him down better. But the guards were shocked at how strong the new king was, they knew that Y oh was stronger then his dad, but not this much. If you looked at the scene from a distance, you would've thought they we trying to torture someone to death with the tickle torture.

"Ahahaha! Faust s-stop it!" Yoh spited out though laughing "it tickles! I-I'm fine!" Yoh continued to laugh. Ren watched all this in mock silence and disapproval. Horo Horo was watching too, he started to back away when he noticed how there was an angry flame around Ren though. Just standing next to him could tick him of seriously. To bad Choco didn't notice...

"Hey Ren! What's wrong? Why the long face? I know!" Chocolove began to stretch out Ren's face...yes...he still wants to bring laughter to the world...to bad Ren was in a really pissed mood...

"Choco..." Ren snarled, only then did Choco notice the angry flames that seemed to burn even the air around it...

"Hehehe...you know I was kidding, don't you?" Chocolove let out a nervous laugh before taking a huge step back. "Ren...no...please...spare me!" Chocolove begged as Ren descended upon him, taking out his Kwan dao. "Don't you remember what we did together!" Choco whined, he was talking about the Shaman Competition they had 4 years ago. It happened once every 4 years to decide who was the strongest. It was also a way for the king to find new work. In the competition, the gang were all in the finals. Everyone had to fight everyone in the finals and count up all the points. A win was 2 points, tie equaled 1 and a loss equaled zero. Yoh was the one who won with flying colors, a perfect score. They were friends back then too, and it was really hard for Yoh to us Grand Halo Blade against all his friends.

"You...you die now..." Ren raised his Kwan Dao above Chocolove's head, ready to bring it down. Choco closed his eyes shut in fear. But then after a minute passed he opened his eyes to see why he wasn't dead yet. The first thing he saw was Yoh and his heavenly presence, and blushed, like most of the people in the room.

"Ren...you shouldn't kill you're friends" Yoh whined. He was in the classic look-like-a-child poise. One of his shoulders was exposed from struggling so much, one side of the shirt almost all the way down to his hand. He was still slightly laughing from the experience. And he was also swiping a tear away from his face from laughing so hard. Ren smiled back, and then Chocolove knew what was going on. But he wouldn't blab it out just yet, he'll leave it to them to tell the world.

"Yoh, are you ok?" Ren asked concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yoh self-consciously walked towards Ren and groped onto his arm like a frightened child, except he wasn't scared. Horo Horo breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Ren wouldn't kill Chocolove. "Back to the point, you shouldn't kill you're friends Ren. Especially not you're former team-mates!" Yoh playfully scolded.

"Fine..." Ren sighed defeated. They walked off, Yoh chatting away childishly, and Ren agreeing with what he said with a uh huh or a nod.

"What was that?..." Chocolove questioned...he was sure that Horo Horo knew, so he directed the question at him.

"Hehe nothing! They're just closer friends now?..." Horo Horo tried to cover up their weird behavior with even stupider excuses.

"Riiiiiight..." Choco stared at Horo Horo coldly. Horo Horo sweatdropped.

"Now! If you don't mind I'll be going now, you know, jester matters to attend to!" Horo Horo made up before scampering off.

* * *

"That's strange don't you think?" Faust commented, watching all the action from the sidelines. But he spoke up after everything finished.

"I agree, if I didn't know any better I would think that maybe Yoh and Ren like each other" Ryu surprised Faust by speaking up behind him. But Faust didn't jump in surprise like any normal person would, he just smiled sheepishly before turning towards a captain who needed to clean a wound.

* * *

Ren dropped Yoh off at his room before returning to his quarters across from Yoh's room. Yoh had hugged and kissed Ren before closing the doors to his room. Yoh needed to rest from having all his furioku drained, so everyone just left him alone for the evening. What they didn't know was that Hai was waiting for Yoh in his room

When Yoh entered, he knew immediately that something was wrong. There was another presence in the room, a familiar one, but he couldn't quiet place his finger on it. He'll draw the enemy out and do what ever is necessary after. He took his shirt off like he usually does and just plopped onto the bed. He crawled under the bed sheets before preceding to pretend to sleep. Just when Yoh was truly starting to get drowsy, someone spoke up next to his bed side.

"Hello, Yoh, you don't have to pretend. I know you're still awake." the voice was shockingly close, above Yoh's face maybe. Yoh opened his eyes in shock, only to take in another gasp of shock at seeing Hai's face right above his. "Awake yet? Sleepy-head"

"How'd..." Yoh questioned, his voice hardly audible, but Hai heard anyways.

"How'd what?" Hai grinned, it was fun seeing Yoh squirm like this. Hai moved closer to Yoh on the bed, Yoh seemed to freeze in his tracks at the movement. Yoh had never known fear like this before, he had never feared someone as to stop in his tracks. He hated the feeling, hated Hai for killing his parents.

"I hate you!" Yoh yelled out, of course no one heard since the room was fifteen meters thick, the door was solid oak reinforced with steel. It was meant to keep people out, to keep the prince safe in an attack. But no one would suspect that Yoh wished the door and wall was skinnier so the people outside would hear his pleas for help.

"What does that matter?" Hai chuckled. He pressed his weight onto Yoh, holding him down. What was even more amusing was that Yoh did nothing to fight back as Hai started to stroke Yoh's chest. He soon grew bored and slide a hand into Yoh's pants. Yoh stiffened.

_Ren!_ He screamed in his mind, pointlessly. _No! Stop it! Why wont I move?_ Yoh was trembling terribly, yet he just couldn't move away. _Ren! _He screamed again into his mind, willing his voice to come back to him. Hai suddenly stopped and stood up. Yoh stared at him hatefully, Hai just laughed back in response. Yoh felt his senses return so he rolled off the bed and ran for the door. But before he even reached halfway across the room something hit him on his side. Yoh screamed in agony as the place where he was hit began to burn like hell. The feeling of being burned inside out spread to all over his body. Hai was mumbling something that Yoh didn't understand, it was words, but it made an un-understandable riddle.

"Wake within, the angel that carries power through ages. Wake from your eternal slumber in the void of darkness. Join your brother in freedom, in the light, to fight once again..." Hai's words were affecting Yoh strongly, they seemed to send ice and fire through his head. Causing an unbearable headache.

"S-stop it!" Yoh stammered through the pain. There was nothing he could do as Hai finished reciting the spell and the pain ran through his body one last time stronger then ever. He collapsed to the ground, throbbing painfully. He moaned, wrapping his arms around himself for small comfort. Hai bent down to face him, Yoh could only stare into the black eyes that seemed to hold nothing but darkness.

"It has awakened...now the true ritual begins. One that has been started at the beginning of time, will be the one to end all life." Hai mused before lifting a half conscious Yoh from the ground. He glanced at the puddle of blood that was under Yoh and set it aflame with fires of blue. The fire stayed on the blood, like it was afraid to venture elsewhere.

"Put me down" Yoh weakly mumbled, his eyes clouded over with exhaustion.

"Just sleep, you'll need your strength for what's to come" Hai smiled. He walked over to one of the full body windows and kicked. The window shattered, glass falling to the ground below them. Hai jumped out of the window's frame. But before he even came close to falling to the ground, wings as dark and magical as night sprouted from his back, lifting him away from the kingdom.

* * *

Chocolove looked up in shock. "Yoh?" He stared at the thing that was carrying someone away, someone as in Yoh. But that couldn't be right...Yoh was in his room, and Ren was watching him. But that window that was shattered...it was where the prince's room was located.

"Chocolove! Do something! It's kidnaping Yoh!" Pirka yelled at him. Jun was already running after him, with Pailong. But wasn't catching up at all, they were only falling behind compared to the pace the winged person was going. "Hurry up! It's getting away!"

"Mike!" Chocolove called upon his jaguar spirit, sitting on it's back before racing after the flying person.

* * *

Ren rushed into the room with Ryu, Faust and Lyserg when they heard the crash of glass from Yoh's room. They thought he dropped something priceless, running in to take care of him just in case he got a wound. Of course they didn't expect to find the room empty except for a blue flame dancing in the middle of the room. Ren immediately spotted the broken window and shattered glass around the room. He and Ryu looked out to see someone flying away with Yoh unconscious in his arms.

"Yoh!" Lyserg yelled as he saw what was happening outside the window. Jun and Chocolove were trying to chase the kidnapper, with their spirits. But they were falling behind with the speed the person was going.

"Yoh!" Ren screamed for one last time before they were only specks in the darkening sky.

* * *

Chapter over! I wrote this so fast! My hand's tired now...anyways...I would apretiate some reviews for my hard work...plz review! And plz check out my D N Angel c2 if you have free time! And the spell that Hai was mumbling will be explained in a future chapie! I wanted an obstacle in between Yoh and Ren's love life, that's not another person. So this story might drag out a bit... 


	5. Notice at bottom all my sk readers read

Sorry of my stories have been sort of depressing lately...its cause I usually listen to punk / metal / rock / J-pop when I'm writing. And all those metal / punk / rock songs can seriously get to your head.

**Chapter 5**

"Damn it!" Ren screamed again. Punching the wall he was leaning on, leaving a crack. Everyone glanced at his with his last statement. The whole gang was in the conference room, they were thinking of a plan to get Yoh back.

"You really shouldn't blame yourself Ren," Jun watched worriedly. They've been in silence for almost an hour now.

"I should've been there! I should've stopped him!" He punched the wall again, this time succeeding in causing his hand to bled. He stayed in that position, unwilling to face his friends.

"Ren! Stop it! You're hurting yourself!" Jun cried out.

"I should've...I should've...I SHOULD'VE!" Tears sprang into Ren's eyes. He desperately tried to hold them back, but they fell freely to the ground. Everyone watched him in silence. All of them felt the same way. The same though going through their mind. 'Why wasn't I there to save him?...' Ren slid to the ground, facing the wall.

"Ren...you shouldn't blame yourself..." Horo Horo was trying to make Ren feel better. But Ren just seemed to disagree.

"I was the closes to him! Our room are right across from each others! How could I've been so damn careless!" Ren choked.

"Ren...we know you care about him a lot, but you don't have to make it your duty to protect him forever," Pirka said softly. "Opps!" everyone glared at her, but it was to late.

"You guys knew?" Ren whispered.

"We always knew. The way both of you seemed to connect, ever since you were little," Faust chimed.

"We just kept it secret. It didn't seem like you wanted to tell at the time." Horo Horo said cautiously, at this rate, Ren could snap anytime soon. Ren stood there for a few seconds trembling. He pushed open the door with a loud bang and slammed it shut before walking to his room.

"He didn't take it that well..." Chocolove said concerned.

"Should I go talk to him?" Horo Horo asked, glancing at the door

"I think leaving him alone would be better right now," Lyserg advised.

Ren stormed off to his room, pushing pass everyone in his way. Losing the patience to walk around them, causing pea soup and two maids to fall. He slammed the door, the sound echoing through the whole castle. Everyone that was still in the conference heard it, and flinched, feeling Ren's anger within the sound.

* * *

Yoh woke to the sounds of soft water dripping to the ground. His head hurt like hell. And the throbbing feeling all over his body wouldn't stop. "Ugh...where am I?..." He moaned as he slowly got up, holding in the vile threatening to come out of him. It was a feeling beyond sick...he wanted Ren by his side...it was like he couldn't live without the navy haired shaman by his side at all times.

"So, you're awake..." Yoh's face paled, that voice...

* * *

I'm soo sorry you guys, and especially to **Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura**, but...I don't think I can continue with this fic...or any of my other Shaman King fics...so if anyone is willing to adopt them, plz tell me! Email me, and I'll tell you most of the ideas I have for the fic you are gonna adopt, I've lost inspiration for them...sorry...and also, if you adopt the fic, I don't know if we're allowed to remove a fic and put it under another person's account. So just send the finished chapters to me, I'll edit them and post them on.

Or maybe, is anyone willing to turn this into a collaborative story with me? We can work on it together , I think I need partners to make my stories better...

Anyways!

I'm truly sorry! I never wanted to throw a fic away, but...it's hard to write my Shaman King fics now...

Ja ne!

Jessica!


End file.
